Undisclosed Desires
by SariShino
Summary: Squid didn't want to admit it- but he wanted him. He wanted Ricky...Zigzag. Slash. Zigzag/Squid. Rated M for later chapters. EDIT: Got a title! Don't worry its not a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Well, its been quite a long time since I've written anything. This is actually my first story on this new account! ^^" But, I recently re-watched Holes and I thought Squid and Zigzag would be quite cute together (and I used to have a crush on Zigzag as a kid...random yes. XD).

There is seriously not enough Holes slash..and this has been floating around in my head for quite some time..XD

This will be in 3rd person, but with POVs from both sides unless stated otherwise. Also, this really has nothing to do with the plot of the book/movie. I also have no idea what age they are in the movie/book. So we'll say Zigzag is 17 and Squid is 16. ^^ And _italics_ mean thought! ^^

Here it is! I hope you enjoy! ^_^

I do not own Holes. Holes belongs to Louis Sachar.

**WARNING**: This is Slash, which will be eventually M-rated. Which means the following story has boy on boy romance and sexual situations. If you do not like this, please hit your back button now.

* * *

><p><strong>Squid's POV<strong>

His muscles rippled slightly as he dug, his frizzy blonde hair stuck to his face slightly, and he was oblivious to the world around him.

And Alan, known as Squid, couldn't help but look over every so often, to gaze at the boy, who's actual name is Ricky, but was better known as Zigzag.

He felt himself getting hotter every time he would look over, and it wasn't because of the lake's overbearing heat. Squid didn't want to admit it- but he wanted him. He wanted Ricky...Zigzag.

Squid had no idea why he suddenly had these thoughts about his friend. A few days ago, Zigzag was in the tent after his shower changing into his clean orange suit, and Squid walked in, not caring, like always.

Normally he wouldn't even give the slightly taller boy a second glance, but for some reason, on that day, he looked over at the blonde, who at the time was shirtless, and he stared at his chest, at his stomach, and he got..excited to say the least. He had to quickly dart out of the tent, confusing Zigzag to no end, but Squid would rather have him be confused than to question the tent that had formed in his pants.

After all of that, the erotic images started flowing like a flood breaking a dam. And saying Squid was confused was an understatement. He wasn't gay, and he never had weird thoughts about Zigzag, or any guy before that. He eventually assumed it was just his hormones over-reacting, and because there were no girls to stare at (except for the warden...) his mind settled for boys...well one boy.

But keeping the lustful thoughts at bay proved to be difficult, since they would appear quite randomly, and if they appeared while they were out digging he couldn't take care of it, unless he wanted a questioning audience. He sighed to himself, and took a quick glance at Zig one more time, noticing the boy's tongue dart out to lick his dry lips.

Squid wondered what the blonde's tongue would feel like on his lips, against his tongue, on his neck...

_Bad Squid, bad Squid! _

He shook his head and continued digging, muttering curses to himself while he chewed on his toothpick extra hard, and tried to ignore the extra friction he had in his boxers.

He didn't even notice the object of his desire look over at him.

* * *

><p>This is my first multi-chapter fic I have ever posted anywhere! I can't guarantee I'll update often, but I shall try my best! I also apologize if there's any OOC-ness, I have a problem with that..^^' I also apologize for the crap ending of this chapter, but I kind of need to figure out how to write Zigzag. I was originally going to include his POV, but I felt like I was writing him strangely. And I also can't decide if he should also lust after Squid, or if he should be clueless. Hm...I need to think about that.<p>

This is slightly random, but I have an idea for a oneshot. Basically, its a threesome between Magnet, Squid, and Zigzag. Its difficult to write though since I've never written a threesome before, but would you want to see it when its finished? I'm honestly just curious...lol. ^^"

Reviews and constructive criticism/critiques are welcome! But please no flames! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Huzzah! I'm onto the second chapter! I promise this time the author's notes won't be longer than the actual chapter! XD I kind of don't like how the chapter turned out though...it feels weird to me..hopefully the next one will be better. Also, remember that threesome idea I mentioned in the previous chapter? Yeah. I'm writing it! XD It may end up being a bonus chapter or something for this story, but we'll see! ^_^ Alright enough rambling, onto the story!

As always, reviews and constructive criticism/critiques are welcome, but please no flames! ^_^

I do not own Holes. Holes belongs to Louis Sachar.

If you have come this far, then you don't mind the fact its a slash story, so I shall not heed the warning again!

* * *

><p><strong>Zigzag's POV<strong>

He had noticed a gaze on him for a little bit, and he was honestly quite surprised when he figured out it was Squid. He didn't know why the brunette boy would look over every so often, not that he minded really, but it left the blonde wondering. He was so lost in his thought he didn't even notice Mr. Sir drive the water truck up.

"Zigzag! Water!" Armpit said to him, and the blonde didn't even hear him.

_Why does Squid keep looking at me? This isn't the first time he's looked at me either. And why did he run out of the tent that one time? Hmm..._

"Yo Zigzag!" the blonde shook his head and he looked over to the source of the voice, which just happened to be the boy on his mind. "You awake in there?" Squid said jokingly and he offered a hand to Zigzag, which he gladly took as he was helped out of his hole. Zig felt his heart beat slightly faster when their hands touched, and he couldn't help but notice Squid's kissable lips quirk up into a playful smirk.

_Why did my heartbeat suddenly get faster? And did I just think of Squid's lips being kissable? Well...he does look like a good kisser with those lips...they look soft too...wait...what am I thinking and why am I thinking it?_

"...freaking idiot nearly hit me with his damn shovel. Hey, you listening?" Zigzag snapped out of his thoughts for a moment, not even noticing Squid was talking. "Uh...yeah." Zigzag shook the confusing thoughts out of his head, and he followed Squid to the line for water.

* * *

><p>After a few good hours of digging, Zigzag finally finished his damn hole. Climbing out, he noticed Magnet and Squid just finishing theirs and starting to walk back to camp. And even though the suit is baggy, Zigzag couldn't help but admire the backside of Squid as he walked...<p>

_Why the fuck am I staring at Squid's ass? You can't even see it! If he were in his boxers, then sure, I could stare...where the hell did that come from?_

After walking back to camp, taking a shower, eating dinner and whatnot, Zigzag retired to the tent instead of joining everyone in the Wreck Room. He stripped down to his boxers and shirt, and laid on his cot, his confusing thoughts flowing through his head.

_Why did I keep thinking weird stuff about Squid today? And I still don't know why he randomly looks at me. Argh! _

"This is so freaking confusing..." he ran his hands through the mess that was his hair and sighed loudly, staring up at the canvas ceiling and not only a moment later the tent flap opened, and a certain toothpick chewer walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Squid's POV<strong>

After getting bored of the Wreck Room, Squid decided to head back to the tent, surprised to find Zigzag in there, and not back in the Wreck Room watching static. He felt his face start to heat up.

_Calm the hell down! Nothing is going to happen damn it! _

"Hey, aren't you missing your...'shows'?" Squid asked the blonde. "Hmm...?" Zigzag just realized Squid was in there was talking to him and shook his head, not really wanting to give an explanation really.

Squid just shrugged and stripped down to his boxers, and he could of sworn he felt a pair of eyes watching him strip, and the only other eyes in the tent were Zig's, but he dismissed it as his imagination and sat on his cot.

He carefully watched the blonde boy in the cot across from his. He was laying face up, but due to his height, he had to bend his knees, and it made Squid wonder why he had no problems when he was only an inch or two shorter than Zig. His eyes skimmed over Zig's body, he was thin, but it was all lean muscle, thanks to the digging.

A nice provocative thought of a naked Zigzag invaded Squid's mind for a moment. He shook his head, trying to eject the thought from his head before there was a problem.

_Yeah, that would be fun to explain. I got a random boner because I was thinking of you naked. Sheesh, I need to do something about these damn thoughts. I'm alone with him no more than five minutes and I'm imagining weird shit.._

"Hey Zigzag."

"Hm?" Zigzag turned his head to look at the brunette boy.

"You're awfully quiet, anything wrong?"

"Nothing...just confusing shit.." Zigzag said. Squid's curiosity was piqued.

"Confusing how exact-" Squid was cut off when the rest of D Tent walked in and started preparing for bed.

"Magnet you're a damn cheater you know that?" Armpit said to Magnet, slightly irritated.

"Its not my fault you suck at poker." Magnet said smugly while smirking.

The two started arguing about something involving keeping a card in his lap or something, before X-Ray cut in sounding annoyed.

"Both of you calm your asses and go to sleep."

Squid and Zigzag exchanged a glance before Squid laid down and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

Eventually the lights were turned off and everyone attempted to sleep before Armpit started snoring.

And Squid could have sword he felt that same pair of eyes watching him again as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Like I said before, I really don't like how this chapter turned out... I just feel like its a jumbled random, mess. But I had such horrible writers block while writing this, I couldn't think of a damn thing! DX So I apologize for the shitty chapter, and I hope the next one will turn out better. ^^' It may have an M rated scene in it, so hopefully you'll be looking forward to that! ^_^<p> 


End file.
